Just a Curse
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: After a witch's curse, Dean and Cass start acting different around each other. WARNING: This has very mild slash in it so please be cautious when clicking.


**The only reason I am putting this up is because I have a weak will and lost a bet. The loser had to write a SLASH story. I am not a SLASH fan, but I tried my best. Please, if you feel the need to flame it, go right ahead. I feel I deserve it. And if you like it... well thank you.**

**So, I do not own anything and I should go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**SPN**

They had been cursed. Some she-bitch's last words were powerful enough to put the whammy on them. So, despite his bucket list stating the celebrity _women_ he planned on sleeping with before he died for good (Sharon Stone being at the top of that list since _Basic Instinct_ came out), the fact that he had loved and left so many women that Sam and Caleb had deemed him 'The 'Heartbreaker' of the hunting community, and how that blond waitress had been eyeing him since he had walked in, one thing was perfectly clear: he, Dean Winchester, ladies man, was in love with Castiel.

He wasn't really-he knew he was as hetero as they come-but because of the frigging curse his mind couldn't convince his heart and body that these feelings were a load of bull. And it was becoming difficult to be in the same vicinity of his angel buddy.

Dean looked over at the door when it flew open, and watched as Cass stepped inside. Automatically his heart sped up and his palms began to sweat. He felt like he was fifteen again. He tried to wipe his hands on his jeans, swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat. This was Cass, his _friend_ Cass, he had to get a grip.

"Hello Dean," Cass greeted the hunter when he approached the table. He sat down across from Dean, clearly still embarrassed from earlier. Sam had had to separate them; they had been seconds away from taking the plunge into 'first base' territory. Their lips had actually been mere centimeters apart, Dean could practically feel the heat radiating off of…

The hunter shook his head, trying to clear it, his face burning red hot. He had to stop thinking about stuff like that; it definitely wasn't helping matters. He cleared his throat and said, "Hi Cass. What's up?" He cursed his voice for cracking.

"Sam…" Castiel's voice cracked also, an annoyed look crossing his face. He drew in a breath and tried again. "Sam told me you might be here."

Dean nodded watching as Cass placed his hands on the table. The hunter balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to reach across the table and take one of those hands into his own.

"I came to get you," Cass continued slowly. He must have seen something in Dean's eyes because he removed his hands from the table and placed them in his lap. "Sam thinks he may have found something."

"Will it help us?" Dean asked as his eyes zeroed in on the angel's lips. For a moment he wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. _Gah, stop it,_ he silently snapped at himself, forcing his eyes to meet Cass's.

"I don't know," Castiel replied breaking eye contact as soon as Dean's green eyes met his blue ones. He looked down at the table, studying the mahogany, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Then we should go," Dean suggested and Cass looked up, nodding. The hunter didn't move to get up, instead he found himself studying the angel's eyes. He had never realized just how blue his friend's eyes were; two, deep pools that he could get lost in for hours and hours. He wondered how much pain and suffering he had seen with those eyes, and wanted nothing more than to make those memories go away.

_I need to get away from him_. Dean stood abruptly, knocking his chair over, and rushed towards the bar's exit. He burst out of the doors and leaned against the wall, taking deep, calming breaths. This was crazy. It was just a curse, he could fight this.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked and a hand settled on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Cass," Dean snapped wrenching himself away from the angel. He could still feel the heat from Cass's hand, but he ignored it. "How are you so calm about all this? I mean, I…" he trailed off, looking away from the angel.

"I am _not _unaffected by this, Dean," Cass replied softly, leaning against the building. "I am just trying not to act on these feelings I am having."

"Bang up job you did on Bobby's couch," Dean muttered darkly, crossing his arms. He bit his bottom lip, hoping the pain would distract him from the fact that Cass was only a few inches away.

"These feelings," Cass started with a sigh of frustration, "they are foreign to me. I have only vague recollections from Jimmy, but nothing helpful."

Dean uncrossed his arms, letting them hang at his side in defeat. He hung his head, studying his boots, and quietly said, "Well, I've felt 'em once or twice before, but never towards a guy. So, we're kinda in the same boat."

There was a long pause, but finally Cass stated, "I think it is love I feel for you, Dean."

"That's about right, Cass," Dean murmured back.

"It is a strange emotion," Castiel continued and his hand searched out Dean's, their fingers intertwining. It felt both right and wrong, but Dean didn't pull away. He wasn't sure he could if he wanted to.

"It's just a curse Cass," he whispered, looking up to meet his friends eyes.

"It is still a strange emotion," the angel responded taking a step towards the hunter. He covered the distance between them with one more step, leaning forward. Dean knew what was going to happen, and he almost let go and allowed it, but he found himself pulling away from the angel.

"Wait, Cass, we can't do this," he said taking several steps backwards. He noticed a flash of hurt in his friend's eyes. "T-this isn't us," he defended himself weakly. "We don't… we don't do things like this."

"Dean, I thought…" A shrilly ring cut Cass off and both men jumped.

Dean ran his hand down his face, taking his cell phone from his pocket. He checked the screen, cleared his throat, and answered, "What's up, Sam?"

"_I think I figured it out_," the taller Winchester said quickly. "_Did Cass find you_?"

"Yeah," Dean responded glancing over at his friend. "What do we have to do?" he asked curiously.

Sam launched into a quick explanation, recapping all the research that he had to do and a few other things that Dean didn't care about, before he said, "_So, basically, in order to break the curse you have to 'seal the deal_.'"

"You mean…?" Dean's stomach somersaulted in both excitement and fear. His brain tried not to think about what that meant while his heart sped up at the idea.

"_No, nothing that extreme_," Sam responded hurriedly and relief and disappointment rolled through Dean. _"I think a kiss'll do it._" the younger Winchester was quiet for a moment, letting the words sink in, but then said, "_It's the only way, Dean_." He had the decency to sound apologetic, at least.

"Thanks Sam," Dean said through numb lips and then hung up. He stashed his phone back in his pocket, giving himself a minute, before he met Cass's eyes. "Sam figured out how to break the curse."

"How?"

"Well…" Dean drew in a deep breath before stepping forward. He hesitated for a moment before seeking out Cass's hand. For a second, he actually thought the angel was going to pull away, but he was surprised when Cass allowed the contact.

"I'm really sorry about this," Dean whispered brushing his thumb against the angel's knuckle.

Almost as if he read Dean's mind, the angel sighed and said, "As am I."

Dean leaned forward, closed his eyes, and just let go to all his doubts. It was just a curse after all.


End file.
